Missing
by Ninja warrior
Summary: What if the battle in 'City at War: Part 1' went horribly wrong and one turtle was captured. Would Raph ever be able to forgive Leo for tearing the family apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. 'sob'**

**Chapter 1**

Raph was in a very bad mood as he surveyed the army of foot ninja's through the hole in the roof. "I told you before, Leo we shouldn't be here. This ain't our war."

Leo had been acting weird since he had heard about all the gang wars breaking out due to Shredder's defeat, they had just prevented him from jumping down there and kicking the shell out of the foot. Now Raph was hoping Leo would now see how stupid he was being and agree to go home. However, before his brother could answer a large group of ninja's jumped onto the roof and encircled them.

"Um guys, I think it's our war now" Mikey stammered.

_Damn you Leo_ i_f any of us get injured I'm holding you personally responsible_ thought Raph angrily. _Nothing for it now but to beat the hell outta them and get outta here quickly._

All four brothers drew their weapons and launched themselves upon the foot to prevent themselves from being cornered. The fight quickly turned nasty and as Raph downed some opponents with a few well aimed punches he saw Mikey kicked down into the room below.

"Mikey" he yelled and launched himself after his brother.

He knew something was wrong as soon as he landed and saw that his brother wasn't moving and had his eyes closed. Concern overwhelmed him but as he tried to get to Mikey the enemy blocked his path. He snarled at the foot in front of him and held his Sais ready to block whatever they threw at him. _If they wanna stand in the way of my brother they are gonna get what is comin' to them. So is Leo for that matter._ The thought of Leo's recklessness made Raph even angrier and he launched himself at the group that stood in front of him.

In the middle of a two-handed block strange movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to look. What he saw made him forget about the ninja he was fighting, two members of the foot elite were carrying Mikey out of the building. _What the shell are they doing _was the last thought he had as his forgotten enemy struck out and darkness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first sensation he had was a heavy pounding coming from a large lump on the back of his head before he realised he was laying somewhere comfortable. Raph opened his eyes to find it was infact his bed. Memories of the fight came flooding back and he sat bolt upright exclaiming his orange-clad brother's name.

"Whoa Raph, if you don't lie back down you'll pass out" ordered a familiar voice.

Raph looked round to find Donatello sat in a chair by his bed worry etched on his face. Raph could tell it was not just for him.

"Where's Mikey?" Raph demanded.

"In short, we don't know"

"Why aren't we out looking for him then?"

"Leo is but we had to bring you back here first. I then stayed to patch you up." Donatello indicated the bandages he'd wrapped around Raph's right arm and legs.

"What are you doing?" Don exclaimed as Raph jumped out of bed and grabbed his sais.

"Looking for him" Raph growled heading for the door but falling short as his head gave a heavy throb and darkness consumed him again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Donatello sighed as he heaved his unconscious hot-headed brother back into his bed. He was very worried about Mikey since Leo and himself had seen no sign of him in the room as they had leapt to help Raphael.

After they had fought off a large number of the foot ninja to be able to get out the building they had grabbed Raph and run before any more injuries could be sustained. As soon as they got Raph safely home Leo had gone out searching for any sign of where Mikey was.

Don hoped Leo would be back soon with good news or even better – Mikey himself. However, he knew that whatever type of news Leo brought back there was still bound to be a huge row involving Raph and Leo.

All Don could do at the moment was wait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leo was out pounding along the rooftops looking frantically for Mikey. He could not bear the thought of going back to the lair without him and having to face the anger of Raphael and living with the guilt that had currently consumed him.

_I thought I was doing the right thing tonight but then again if both sides where bad guys who do you fight for? I mean who was I trying to help – the foot ninja or the mob? I knowingly dragged my brothers into a fray which could have now cost one of them their life._

Eventually Leo realised he had done a complete circuit of the city and had found no sign of Mikey or the foot for that matter. He knew now that he should report his progress back to the lair. So with a heavy heart he turned his feet on a path which would take him home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Don was clearing away his medical supplies when he heard the door to the lair open. He immediately abandoned his clear-up and raced out to find out the news.

"Anything?" he asked to an exhausted Leo.

"Absolutely nothing. There isn't even any sign of the earlier fight we were in. I don't know how they've done it or where they've gone." Leo glanced nervously up at Raph's room and asked "how is he?"

"He woke up earlier and tried to go and join the search and rescue mission but fainted before he got out the door. He hasn't woken up since."

There was then an uncomfortable silence as each thought about breaking the bad news to Raphael and Master Splinter before it was broken by Leonardo.

"Don I'm sorry about this whole mess. I never stopped to think about what I was doing and I never thought about the consequences if you all decided to follow me. I don't know what I can say or do though that will make this whole situation better."

Don looked at his brother and in that moment desperately wanted to say he forgave him but he could not bring himself to say it. Even the usually level-headed turtle was feeling angry towards Leo. They had not been dragged into this situation like they usually were but instead Leo had gone looking for the

fight. Even Don felt a grim pleasure in letting Leo suffer with his own guilt.

Instead of answering his brother Don chose to look at his feet. Eventually he heard Leo move away and go to speak to Master Splinter who had chosen to spend the wait meditating in his room trying to search for Michelangelo with his mind.

Don resumed his clear-up until he heard movement in Raph's room. He jumped up a level and entered the room to find Raphael standing looking ready to go out topside with an angry fire in his eyes.

Before Don could speak Raph had pushed past him. He was making his way to the door when Leo appeared from their sensei's room. This caused his hot-headed brother to stop and swivel towards their leader.

Raph snarled. "You are so gonna pay. Mikey has been captured because of you." His voice rose to a yell. "HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE LIKE THAT KNOWING WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

Before anyone could say anything Raphael had leapt towards Leonardo and pinned him to the floor.

"Raph you're still weak from blood loss and this isn't helping anyone" Don shouted. Even though he was angry at Leo he didn't want Raph doing anything he might later regret. He ran over and tried to lift him off Leo.

"Get off me Donnie" he growled.

"I'm so sorry Raph for this mess" Leo pleaded.

"It's a bit late for that now" Raph shouted. "Bit late now"

Before Don knew what was happening he was able to heave a trembling Raphael off Leo but as soon as he let go Raph fell on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"What's wrong with him" Leo asked.

"Shock and blood loss." Don replied kneeling beside his brother. "I think I should give him a sedative to calm him down and you better stay away from him. From the look in his eyes he wanted blood."

At that statement Leo got up and went to the doors.

"Where are you going?"

"Topside. There has to be a sign of Mikey somewhere besides anywhere down here I'd just get in Raph's way."

"But you done an entire circuit of the city and found nothing." Don cried.

"I don't care" and with that Leo disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys just hang in there. I have got the next few chapters written already but I have to do a bit of editing because it feels like it starts to drag.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. 'sob'**

**Chapter 4**

It had been a month since the disappearance of Michelangelo and tensions in the lair had reached breaking point. Don sighed as sounds of another heated argument filtered up into his room. Leo and Raph did not even speak to each other now they just argued, each time getting more violent. Don could not prevent them and so had taken to hiding in his room searching the internet hopelessly for any slight sign that maybe a mutant turtle had popped up somewhere in the world. Master Splinter had tried the first few weeks to calm Raphael down but he was not to be reasoned with. Raphael was hell-bent on making Leo pay and nothing would persuade him otherwise.

This argument actually sounded like the worst one so far and it didn't sound like it would end soon. Don knew it would be pointless to go into the living room but he had to try anyway, no one could live when things were like this.

"Guys, please. This isn't helping." Donnie pleaded. However, neither of his brothers gave any sign that they had heard him.

"I don't know how many more times I can say I'm sorry…" Leo shouted.

"SORRY?" Raph screamed back. "What good is sorry now? That word isn't going to bring Mikey back. Face it Leo this is all your fault and you're just going to have to live with it. No one wants your apologies because they won't cover up your mistakes."

"Well what do you want me to do Raph?" The two turtles were stood dangerously close it looked like it would soon come to blows. Raph looked like he was seriously considering his sais.

Don pleaded with them for the last time, "Guys, please. For the sake of Master Splinter."

This statement seemed to have an effect as Raph took a step back.

"Maybe you should leave."

Leo looked like he had been slapped. "What?"

"You heard me." Raph snarled. "Leave. No one wants you here."

Leo looked to Don for support. Don, however, did not know what to say, he didn't know if he wanted Leo to stay or not. It was Leo's fault that Mikey was gone but he could not bear the thought of losing another brother. "I…I…" he stammered before giving up.

The look in Leo's eyes was an odd one. There was hurt there but there was also a clear understanding as if he knew what Don was thinking.

"Fine" Leo said. "If that's what you want Raphael then I'm gone." Immediately Leo turned his back his two brothers and walked out of the lair.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again thanks for the reviews I can't believe how much you seem to like it I just hope I can keep it up! Sorry the last chapter was so short it was just a filler really but this one is a bit longer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. 'sob'**

**Chapter 5**

Donatello sat by his sensei's bedside. In the year since Mikey's capture and Leo's departure the rat had slowly become weaker through grief and sadness which prevented him from eating. Now he was hardly able to walk anywhere and Don feared that he might lose the will to live soon.

Don had slowly given up hope of ever finding Mikey as each search never turned up a single clue. Don had not seen Leo again either since he walked out and Don had no idea as to his whereabouts. April and Casey had stopped visiting when the tensions between Raph and Leo had been really bad and they hardly ever came round even now. If their sensei died Don would only be left with Raph.

_Some comfort he is _Don thought bitterly _all he ever does is pound the streets now. Why am I the only one left to care for Master Splinter? If he dies then I doubt that Raph will actually come home at all after that._

Don let the tears flow freely down his face at the thought that he would be the only one left in the lair. _This place doesn't even feel like home anymore. No one has been happy or laughed down here since before that fateful night._

Don sighed and left his master to sleep while for a while even if it was not a peaceful one. He sat down in front of his computer and connected to the internet. Despite giving up hope he still had the feeling that if they were to find a sign of the whereabouts of Mikey it would be on the net. For what felt like the millionth time Don typed into the search engine "Giant turtle" and clicked go.

The results came up quickly but unlike before the top result was different. It was a web-page for a circus in Florida and the short description read: "Come see the amazing giant ninja turtle as he performs death-defying stunts". Don clicked on it interested and looked on in amazement as it opened up.

The front page was a poster depicting a green turtle wearing an orange bandana and wielding a pair of nunchuk's. Don could not believe it, after all those times of searching for the slightest clue he had now found his younger brother. He was in Florida!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raphael fought the small group of thugs feeling angrier and angrier, the streets at night were always overrun with purple dragons now since the foot ninjas had disappeared. Eventually Raph was left facing the leader of the group who swung his length of chain dangerously at Raph. Raph ducked easily and went in with a knock-out punch but out of frustration completely misjudged it and hit the wall behind hard. The pain was excruciating, it felt like he had broken a finger or two. Before the thug could take advantage Raph knocked him out with a round-house kick.

Over the past few weeks Raph had begun to accept the notion that maybe he was never going to find Mikey. This troubled thought kept Raph from concentrating properly and he had begun to make stupid mistakes while fighting, which had resulted in many injuries such as the one tonight. It was only time before he made a really big mistake.

Using one hand he shredded one of the thugs' jumpers with his sai and strapped up his fingers._ Better get back to the lair and let Donnie have a look. I just can't bear it down there though seeing Master Splinter so weak. _Once again Raph had to force back tears that threatened to overwhelm him but which he refused to let fall.

As soon as he got back to the lair he could tell something was different. Don was sat up staring straight at his computer with a slight smile on his face instead of being hunched over hopelessly.

"What's up Don?"

"Raph I've found him." Don replied rather excitedly.

"What?" A feeling of hope flared violently inside him

"It's Mikey. I've found Mikey. He's in Florida taking part in some circus. I suppose he doesn't stand out there because this is Florida we're talking about …"

Raph switched off from the rest of Don's excited babble as he collapsed in the sofa weak from relief. After all their hopeless searching they'd finally found their brother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Don smiled. He had not seen Raph look so hopeful in a long time and the good news had perked Master Splinter up a bit. _Just one person left to tell. Whatever Raph may think about Leo, he still has a right to know that we've found Mikey. _With that thought in mind Don left the lair and went in search for Leo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ever since Leo had left the lair he had not had a home as such since he hardly slept. Sometimes he saw Raph at night and trailed him thinking of all the things he wanted to say to his estranged brother but never having the courage to actually say it. Raph always seemed preoccupied and never seemed to he was being followed.

Tonight Leo had the feeling he was being trailed and had tried to shake the pursuer off. However, it seemed the pursuer was not to be deterred so Leo dropped into a dark alley and waited. A few moments later a familiar shape dropped into the alley near him.

"What do you want Donnie?"

"Leo, I've found him." For the first in a long time Leo smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm very sorry about how long it has been since I last updated but I've been busy with lots of other work. Also this chapter was hard to write and I'm still not sure if I'm 100 happy with it. Sorry it's short but something is better than nothing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. 'sob'**

**Chapter 6**

Leo dropped into the alley and crouched with Raph and Don. His legs really hurt after hiding in the cramped storage cart of the train for several hours but Leo tried to block the pain out. They had each checked out a part of the hotel they knew Mikey was staying in and had watched it for about 10minutes. Leo had not see any signs of a trap but he knew they still had to be careful.

"Everything looks clear but we should not try to make our presence known even if the people accept Mikey for what he is here. I found a fire-escape on the other side and it reaches all the floors so we can go directly to floor 5." Don nodded and Raph gave the slightest inclination of his head to show he had heard. Since Leo had showed up again at the lair Raph had not even spoken or even looked at him. _At least we're not arguing _Leo thought dejectedly.

It took them a few moment to scale the fire-escape and they were soon standing outside the correct door. _There has to be a catch to this situation it's just too easy. Well here goes _Leo raised his hand and knocked.

After a few moments a very familiar orange-masked face appeared at the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michelangelo was exhausted like always after his performance and was looking forward to some rest when there was a tentative knocking at the door. Mikey sighed and walked to the door wondering who would be knocking at this time of night. What he saw when he opened the door though shocked him completely.

Outside there were three turtles who looked the same as him but were wearing different coloured headbands. Mikey felt the slightest hint of recognition but he could not place it. "Listen dudes I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

This question seemed to confuse the three turtles and they looked at him oddly. The red-masked turtle spoke first, "What'd you mean 'who are you'? We're your brothers."

Mikey felt the world sway beneath him at the turtle's statement. _I have brothers? Why didn't I know about them. _With the last thought the feeling of recognition got stronger. "Brother's, huh. Why are you here then?"

This time the purple-masked turtle spoke. "To take you home. Mikey do you remember anything that happened before one year ago?"

Normally Mikey would have considered that question too personal to answer for strangers but for some reason he felt he could really trust these guys. "Not really. I woke up somewhere and was told that my old life was destroyed and I had to build a new one."

Understanding dawned on the purple ones face and he turned back to speak to the other two. "I think he's got amnesia. He must of hit his head when he fell into the room, that's why he doesn't recognise us. The foot probably told him lies to make sure our family would fall apart."

Mikey heard the red one let out a low chuckle and murmur, "Well that worked."

The purple one turned back to face an increasingly confused Mikey. "We can explain what happened to you but you have to believe that we're your brothers Mikey and let us in."

Mikey felt a slight hint of fear and hesitated before stepping aside to let them in. _What harm could it do just to hear them out? They might have the answers to the dreams I've been having._


	7. Chapter 7

I have updated this chapter to include a bit more drama and might even get another chapter out today

**Disclaimer: I do not own them…never have and never will**

Mikey listened intently to the story Donatello was currently telling him. It all sounded so familiar and Mikey was tempted to believe it as absolute truth despite what he had been told all year. Now it was up to Mikey to try and explain to his brothers what had happened to him.

"I woke up in a medical facility with a few minor injuries and no memory of my past whatsoever. A "doctor" there told me that I was a performer in a circus but had a major fall while practicing which knocked me out for several days. I felt it was weird that no-one there was freaking out at my appearance but the doctor assured me that only the people in that hospital knew I was a mutant turtle while the audiences at my performances thought I was wearing a costume. I was introduced to someone who was supposedly my assistant and he told me about my apparent job in the outside world."

During his tale Don had begun looking increasingly perplexed as though there was something missing but the other two looked like they accepted his story. "Mikey, did you not have any memory recall at all because in most cases of amnesia the victim sometimes has flashbacks." Don asked looking straight into Mikey's eyes as if he suspected he was hiding something. Mikey broke the gaze and looked at the floor. He had deliberately kept some information back because he just could not bring himself to tell them everything just yet.

Mikey heard movement and he felt someone sit next to him on the sofa and put their hand on his shoulder. "Mikey don't be afraid to tell us everything. We're your brothers and we want to help." Mikey looked up into Don's troubled gaze but felt comforted. Somehow he knew that whatever problem he had this turtle would be able to help to try and get rid of it.

"Well, I haven't told you about the dreams. Every so often I begin to have a reoccurring dream where I am fighting on a rooftop but then I'm kicked off an edge. It feels like I'm falling forever down a black tunnel and all I can hear is someone shouting my name. The doctor is giving me a monthly injection, which he says is to stop the dreams getting worse. When it is leading up to the next injection it feels as though a lot more information is trying to break into my head and it gives me a real bad headache."

For some reason Don looked even more troubled. "When is the next injection?"

"Uhh…should be around today or tomorrow."

"We have to get you out of here before then." Don immediately went over to his bag and got out his laptop. "If we're lucky there should be a freight train direct to New York later on tonight."

Mikey was shocked. "Tonight! I can't leave that soon. I have to tell the circus and I don't even remember my old life." _What did I say that was so bad that we have to leave now?_

The same thought seemed to be running through Leo's mind. "Don what's the matter? I think tonight's a bit early. Surely we can wait a few days to sort out things."

"No, if we wait a few days someone is bound to find out we're here. The earlier we leave the better."

Raph marched over to Don and yanked the laptop out of his hands. "Donny what is going on? You were fine until Mikey mentioned the injections and who is gonna find out that we're here?"

"Ok, I'll tell you what I think but promise me you won't do anything rash." Don directed the last part at Raph who merely nodded. "I think that Mikey didn't wake up in a hospital but in a foot facility designed to look like one. They told him a story which did not include any family so he would never think to look for us but he started to have dreams which threatened their plan. I think that the foot have been keeping a close eye on him and they had to design something which would keep him believing their story. The injection they give Mikey is actually preventing his memory from returning. I think that the more injections he has, the less chance there is of his memory returning which is why he cannot stay for his next one. However, the foot probably watch Mikey more closely in the lead up to another injection so if he stays here for much longer they will probably be alerted to our presence and it could turn nasty."

Mikey felt as though he had been punched. _All year I've been tricked by the foot to prevent me from remembering my family. I knew that dream meant something more._ Just as that thought passed through his head Mikey realised something. "Raph, the person in the dream shouting my name, it's you."

A sad smile crossed Don's face. "You see Mikey, you do know us and that is why you have to trust me now."

"Ok, I want to come with you but can I please have just a few hours to sort stuff out?"

"Ok but after that we are on the next train out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Snow day & nothing to do = trying to finish a fan fiction started years ago!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own them…never have and never will**_

**Chapter 8**

Immediately Don set up a mini-lab in a small section of the room. He had to find out what exactly was in Mikey's blood stream that prevented his full memory from returning.

"Dude, what's the massive needle for?" Don turned to find an anxious looking Mikey peering over his shoulder.

"I need to take a sample of blood and analyse it for things that shouldn't be there to be able to define what's in the injection the foot are giving you."

Mikey gave a half-scream and backed away._ At least some things never change!_ Thought Don.

"Don't be a girl Mikey or I might just have to pin you down." Raph's threat sounded a touch menacing but it had the desired effect and Don was able to take blood without having to chase Mikey half way around the room.

"Ok, I should have some results in a while so just…um…sit tight".

"Raph, where are you going?" Leo cut in. Don sighed and turned to see Raph heading to open the window and knew it was the beginnings of an argument. _Well they had to start somewhen._

"Out"

"I don't think that's a good idea, we don't know if the foot are monitoring this place. You might give away the fact that we are here."

"If they are monitoring this place, they would've already seen us arrive and stormed the place. Or did you not think of that o fearless one?"

"Don't be obstructive Raphael. It's not a good idea to go out."

"Ya know I stopped listening to orders from you a long time ago."

"I'm not trying to order you about, just trying to keep everyone safe."

"Shame you couldn't do that first time around."

"Guy's this is not helping I need to concentrate. Leo is right though, we don't know who's watching out there." Don glanced round to see Raph open his mouth as if to argue back or accuse Don of siding with Leo but then he shut it again and threw himself into the nearest chair.

Raph glared about the room. Don was hunched over his laptop, Leo was in a meditative position and Mikey was sat on the bed looking slightly lost. He knew he should go and chat to his brother and try and put him at ease and that shouting at Leo had done nothing to help but he couldn't bring himself to move. Leo had slipped back into "fearless leader" mode as if nothing had happened, which had rubbed Raph up the wrong way and given him the perfect chance to say a few things he'd been itching to get out. He watched as Mikey grimaced and massaged his forehead.

"Something wrong Mikey?"

"Just one of those headaches I mentioned". Don gave Raph a darkly significant truth Raph was a bit fearful of what had messed with Mikey and prevented him from remembering them, what if it wasn't entirely reversible and their little brother was lost forever? _Those foot ninja's are gonna pay for messing with my little brother's head. If he doesn't get his memory back I will personally hunt them down despite what Leo may say._

_  
_

A few hours later Don's sigh of relief echoed around the room. _Time to break at least some good news. _Mikey and Raph's heads snapped up immediately rid of sleep and Leo got up from his position on the floor trying to keep up pretence of calm. "What are the results Donnie?"

"Well they must have had access to some amazing technology because I've never seen anything as advanced as this. However, it looks like an upgrade of some sort of memory block which works by …"

"Cut the techno-geek explanation Donnie is there a way it can be reversed" Raph butted in.

"Yes. It is continuously broken down by enzymes which explain the frequent renewal injections. So if Mikey is not jabbed with some more of this stuff then hopefully all it will take is time to recover his memory."

"Hopefully…?"

"Well the headaches that Mikey mentioned he gets near to an injection such as tonight worries me a bit but it could just be the combination of the memory block leaving his body and the number of old memories trying to break through."

The mention of the headaches did not seem to bother the other 3 turtles as Raph grabbed a grinning Mikey into a rough hug and Leo cracked a rare smile.

"It might be a good idea to leave soon though. The foot could've definitely seen us and be biding their time waiting to jump us if we split up at all."

Leo sighed, "The foot will come after us anyway...if they don't know now, they'll certainly know once Mikey disappears. However, it probably is best to go before everyone…" a knock at the door cut Leo off mid-sentence. All the turtles swivelled round to stare at the door and Don saw Raph's hands automatically drop to his weapon's.

"Don't start a fight yet Raph, we don't know who is out there" Leo hissed across the room.

"Don't order me about Leo, for all we know the foot are ganged up outside ready to rip us apart" Raph snarled back.

Don glanced at both his brother's and saw hurt and anger burned on both faces._ What chance do we have of fighting our way out as a team if 2 of us want to rip each other apart._ "Guy's now is not the time to argue, I think we need a plan. It might be somebody innocent or an employee of the hotel stood outside so we cannot storm our way out immediately without drawing massive attention to the fact Mikey has visitors. I think we should hide nearby and let Mikey open the door and establish who it is." Leo looked gratefully at Don and gave a small nod of acceptance while Raph gave a barely discernable grunt of compliance. Don looked at Mikey "Can you do that? You must act like there is nothing different about tonight"

"Sure thing, you won't be disappearing anywhere though?"

"No Mikey we will hide in this room, we will not leave you again." Don looked at Raph and Leo and they immediately blended into the few hiding places the room offered, meanwhile the knock at the door came again. "Ok Mikey ready when you are."

Don heard Mikey move across the room and the door opened. From his hiding place Don could not spy the door to see who stood outside but he could clearly see Raph's face and there was a look of disgust on it. Raph turned to Don and mouthed one word _Stockman_, Don cringed, if Stockman had been monitoring Mikey and administering the injections then they must have been much more potent that first thought.

Stockman's voice drifted through the room. "Hello Michelangelo, are you ready for your performance tonight? You appear to be quite late getting down to backstage, is there a problem?"

"No Mr Jacobs, I was just having a lie-down and must have…"

Stockman cut over Mikey smoothly "Not having one of you headaches again are you? I think we have overran slightly on this month's injection, I could get the doctor up here prior to your performance, it would probably make you feel much better?"

"No no I have not had a headache yet Mr Jacobs, I will be absolutely fine. Give me 5 minutes and I will be straight downstairs."

"Ok if you say so. I will have one of my personal assistants wait outside for you. See you backstage very soon Michelangelo."

The door closed and Don stepped out of his hiding place. Mikey looked pale and worried and looked pleadingly at Don "What do I do now Don? The assistant will probably knock again if I'm not out in 5 minutes" _Since when did I become the one with all the plans? This is usually Leo's strength._

"Right, well, I think we need to send a turtle down. If Stockman is in the building then I bet other foot ninja are here too and if nobody goes down this room will soon be swarming with them."

"A turtle?…"

"Yes a turtle, not you, we need to get you out of here." Don looked towards Leo and saw a gleam in his eyes, obviously he had been thinking along the same lines.

Raph had moved towards the door and was looking through the door viewer. "I don't think anybody will like to hear this but there is one of the Elite Ninja outside this door, we need to get this plan in action soon."

Mikey looked confused and moved to look out the viewer too. "Oh that's one of the acts too, does something as part of a team with 3 others." Raph, Leo and Don immediately shared a troubled glance.

Raph glared back at the door "Right that's sorted, I'll go down to distract the foot and you guys get Mikey out of here."

Don cleared his throat, Raph was not going to like what he was about to say. "Actually Raph I think the doppelganger needs to be Leo. He looks more like Mikey in colour not to mention you are much stockier."

"I think Don is right Raph and please don't argue, we need to get this moving quickly." Leo said. He moved over to Mikey and started to take his weapons and mask off to swap. "I will go down with the Elite and keep them occupied for as long as possible. I think it is best if I try to delay going out into the ring to perform since that will give the game away quickly. You lot meanwhile should try to escape back out by the fire escape. We should then meet up at the train station in 30 minutes time so we can get away quickly."

Leo now had Mikey's orange mask on and the nun chuck's in his belt, Mikey was holding onto the blue mask and katana looking apprehensive. "Um Leo what use am I going to be in a fight with these?"

Leo placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Don't worry Mikey, Master Splinter trained us thoroughly in each others weapon's, even with amnesia I'm sure you will be able to remember how to use the katana."

Don looked at his watch "Leo the 5 minutes are up."

"Right. I will see you at the train station." Leo turned, opened the door and swiftly stepped into the corridor outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Snow day & nothing to do = trying to finish a fan fiction started years ago!

**Disclaimer: I do not own them…never have and never will**

**Chapter 9**

Don looked to Raph after Leo's departure to see a pained expression on the red-masked turtle's face which was quickly replaced with indifference when he saw Don looking. "Let's get out of here Donny, I don't fancy the idea of being trapped in this room."

As Raph moved towards the window Don heard a yelp of pain come from Mikey and he swivelled round to see him sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "Headache, it's fine just a bit strong. We need to go." Immediately Mikey leapt off the bed and made his way over to the window. "Are you coming Don or what?"

_The headaches getting stronger cannot be good but I don't have anything to give Mikey to stop the memories pushing through, we just have to move as quick as possible and hope he doesn't collapse on us. _"Right let's get out of here." Don moved to stand with his brothers at the window.

Outside the door Leo came face to face with the Elite 'assistant'. "Ah Mr Michelangelo I was beginning to get worried you were not going to be performing tonight. The crowds in the hall are already waiting, shall we make a move?" Leo nodded his head. _The less talking I can do the less chance there is of being discovered, I just hope this Elite is not overtly talkative. _

Luckily the Elite seemed intent on getting downstairs as quickly as possible and they soon arrived downstairs where he was met by Stockman. "Ah Michelangelo, tonight's performance as you know is taking place inside one of the larger conference halls of this hotel. We have moved your performance back to later in the schedule because I need to speak to you first."

Leo's alarm bells were immediately ringing inside his head, "what is so important that the performance has been put back?"

"This" Stockman's arm quickly struck out from behind his back, Leo dodged but could not prevent the needle in Stockman's hand from digging into his skin. "Elite hold the turtle." The Elite ninja jumped forward and pinned Leo to his chest while Stockman depressed the plunger. "Don't think I haven't noticed the time since your last injection, just incase you have been having any unpleasant memory recollections this will quickly stop them and the larger dose means you won't remember this conversation either. When you wake up you will be back to your normal amnesiac self".

As Stockman grinned unpleasantly at Leo he could feel darkness creeping in at the edge of his mind. His last thoughts sliding through his brain before succumbing to the blackness were _I hope Raph and Don get Mikey back home safely._

Mikey followed Raph down the fire escape to the alley below. He knew something was up with the so-called Mr Jacobs, he never usually called on Mikey before a performance or left an "assistant" to escort him around which must mean they knew trouble was around in some form. "Is Leo going to be ok?"

Raph snorted, "he almost deserves this."

Mikey saw Don shoot Raph a venomous glare. "Mikey, Leo will be fine, he has been is worse situations before and managed to get out."

"Yeah he always manages to get out of the mess but leaves other people in it."

"Raph, this is not helpful. Fighting with Leo at this time will only put us in danger if we have to face the foot together."

Raph shot Don a puzzled glare. "Since when did you become stand-in lecture leader?"

"I'm not standing in for anyone, it just seems neither of you want to plan this escape for fear of biting each others head off."

"Ok guys enough" Mikey looked at the two of them. _Something seems to be broken between the three of my brothers. Surely my absence cannot have caused all this animosity, I thought a brother's bond would have been stronger. _With that thought a shooting pain went through Mikey's head which caused him to double up in pain.

_**The night was dark and all 4 of them were standing on the rooftops surrounded by ninja wearing black robes with a red foot symbol. A monster in a metal suit with spikes all over was laughing "Foot ninja destroy the turtle in blue. He is the leader."**_

_**Raph gave a roar of fury "If you try to destroy just one of us you will get beaten before you even touch him." With that all 4 of them leapt angrily towards the foot.**_

Mikey came to and felt somebody was holding him up. He looked up into Don's troubled gaze. "Was that a memory?"

"Yeah we were on a roof fighting a metal man and some black pjyma-clad ninja. He wanted to destroy Leo but Raph was not going to let it."

The arms holding him tightened momentarily and then Raph spoke from behind him. "Well if you can stand up now I'll let go." Mikey stood up properly and looked round at Raph who had an indiscernible expression on his face.

Don looked sad. "That was probably Shredder and his foot ninja. You may get a lot of those memories, we fought them a lot. Anyway lets go to the station. At least we might be safer than hanging around in this alley. Are you ok to move Mikey?"

"I think so. Let's go."

Leo's thoughts were gathering at the corners of his brain as he came around. _I thought Stockman said I would not remember what had happened but I remember everything about the injection. If he has injected me with the same stuff he has been giving Mikey all this time surely I should not know who I am or anything else? Unless it only works on people with amnesia already. _"Are you ok Michelangelo, your performance is soon." Stockman's voice drifted into Leo's head sounding concerned. _He obviously thinks the injection has worked so I had better play along and get out quick._

"Mr Jacobs, is that you? I think I must have overslept." Leo opened his eyes and say Stockman leaning over him.

"Yes it is, the crowds are waiting."

"I'm ok I think I just need to wake up."

"I will go and inform the ringmaster you are nearly ready then come back and get you." Leo heard Stockman leave the room and immediately he sat up looking for an exit. The only way out was through the door Stockman had just gone. Leo leapt from the sofa he was on and opened the door surveying the corridor beyond. It was empty and seemed to lead to the hall where the circus was going on beyond and a staircase down the other end. He headed for the stairs. Thankfully there was a fire exit in the stairwell which lead to an alley beyond. He heard a cry of rage from the hotel corridor. _Stockman must've noticed the room is empty which means I only have a few minutes to get as far away as possible._ Leo climbed the fire escape and vaulted onto the roof. He spyed the train station in the distance and headed towards it. He had only taken a few steps when a pain shot through his head which forced him to the ground. When it was gone he realised he could not remember who he was supposed to be meeting at the station. It felt highly important though so Leo decided to trust his instinct and headed for the station.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own them…never have and never will**

**Chapter 10**

Mikey surveyed the station ahead of him. Trains were pulling out and making their way along the railway path next to the building they were crouched on. Behind he could hear Raph whispering to Don.

"If Leo doesn't get here soon, the 30 minutes will be up and we said we would be leaving."

"I know Raph but it's not like we can leave him behind. We lost one member of our family once I don't want us to lose another. I think we should wait another 10 minutes."

"Ok 10 minutes but then we are on the next train out of here. Are we heading to the farmhouse and get Master Splinter to meet us there? I think Casey would drive him up there for us."

At the mention of the farmhouse Mikey felt another shooting pain. _Not again._

_**The brother's sat around a old fashioned living room with a roaring fire a giant rat and 2 humans.**_

"_**Thanks for the great dinner April, sorry about the china twirling." Mikey said. The red-headed woman just rolled her eyes.**_

"_**You will never learn Mikey."**_

Mikey opened his eyes and found 2 pairs looking back at him, obviously this new recollection had not gone unnoticed. "Do we have human friends and know a giant rat?"

Raph gave a chuckle. "The giant rat is Master Splinter, our father, although he's not doing so great at the moment. The humans are April and Casey and they used to visit us a lot, Casey would come out and bash heads with us too."

"Hey guys there's Leo." Don was pointing behind them and they saw Leo staggering over the rooftop behind.

"He doesn't look so good Don, do you think he's been in a fight?" Raph moved towards Leo and Mikey could tell he was looking behind Leo for any followers. "Leo are you ok?"

Leo's voice drifted over the rooftop to where Don and Mikey were standing. "Raph is that you? I don't feel so good at all, someone injected me with something and everything feels a bit fuzzy" Mikey could feel Don tense up next to him and the next moment Leo seemed to fall slowly down towards the floor. Raph reached out and caught him before he hit the ground, he turned around and walked back to where they were standing carrying Leo.

Don immediately went to Leo and started checking him over. "There seems to be a puncture mark on his arm, it is possible that he was injected with the same substance he has been injecting Mikey with since Stockman would have believed Leo was Mikey. It could possibly be a stronger dose due to the Leo's collapse."

Mikey felt an immense weight of guilt settle on his shoulders. "This is all my fault."

He saw a fire in Raph's eyes "don't you dare think that Mikey, if it is anyone's fault it certainly isn't yours." Suddenly footsteps were heard on the rooftop behind them and a familiar voice shouted out to them.

"Well if this isn't a nice little family reunion. I thought you three would turn up someday to recover your brother but as you can see Michelangelo is currently under the influence of my amnesia-inducing drugs, quite a clever invention really. It has served its purpose long-enough to keep him from remembering you."

Mikey heard Don's sharp intake of breath "He still thinks Leo is you and you are Leo."

Raph set Leo down by Don and stepped in front of them all. He held out a sai in front of him like a sword pointing directly at Stockman. "You have tortured this family enough over this past year Stockman and you will pay."

"Well that is very touching Raphael but as you may have guessed I am working for the Shredder and he has loaned me his Elite to ensure a situation like this would be dealt with." He clapped his hands and the 4 Elite materialized in front of him. Mikey drew Leo's katana out of the sheath on his back _I sure hope Leo was right in saying I would know how to use these. _The swords felt vaguely familiar in his hands but not as comfortable as his nun chuck. "Elite…attack, bring me back that turtle."

All four Elite ninja attacked at once obviously aiming to overwhelm the turtles. Mikey brought up the katana when a blade came swiping towards his neck and managed to catch the blade but jarring his wrists in the process. He only just managed to jump over the next blade aimed at his knees. He glanced to the side and saw Don dodging blows from another Elite while Raph took on the last two ninja. Leo was still on the floor behind them unconscious, something about this sight nagged at the back of Mikey's mind almost like a memory. _Oh no not again, not right now._ His hand grabbed at his head, dropping the katana, while a the now familiar pain shot through his mind.

_**Mikey stood at the door to April's with Raph and Don looking up at the clock.**_

"_**Guys I don't like this, Leo should be back by now."**_

"_**My sons I believe you should go and look for your brother."**_

_**At that moment a great crash came from the window and Leo came flying through the window looking beaten and bloodied.**_

_**Raph was first to break the silence **_"MIKEY"_ ugh that makes no sense, surely Raph would have been calling for Leo. _"MIKEY GET UP."

Mikey opened his eyes to find an Elite poised over his head ready to bring a blade down on his neck. He ducked and rolled out of the way just in time as the blade came crashing down on the bricks.

"Elite STOP." As quickly as they had attacked the Elite stopped and re-appeared next to Stockman. Don and Raph hurried back over to stand next to Mikey who was crouched in front of Leo. "Well well this is an interesting situation. Unless I am much mistaken, usually someone with my great intellect is not, you Raphael just called the one in the blue bandanna with the swords Mikey. Yet he should be the one on the floor unconscious with the drug in his system. Obviously there has been a case of switched identities here."

Raph's growl sounded strained. "You are much mistaken Stockman."

"So why would "Leo" be collapsing clutching his head under normal circumstances? He looks like he needs some assistance from my memory-curing drug. Don't you Michelangelo?" Stockman's gaze burned into Mikey's eyes until Raph moved in front almost to protect Mikey from Stockman. Mikey could hear movement and a muffled groan behind him which signalled Leo was coming round.

"You won't touch him anymore Stockman."

"So you think you can help your little brother? Can't you see how the act of even just one memory causes him great pain. What will you do when multiple memories try to break through at once, how will you cope seeing your little brother descend into insanity?" Stockman's laugh echoed around the rooftop.

Mikey could see all the muscles tensing in Raph's body "You're lying and you forget we have a much better scientist than you on our team."

"Ah yes your precious brother Donatello. Tell me Raphael how will you cope when he is drugged up too?"

Mikey saw a movement out the corner of his eye from one of the Elite, before he could shout a warning a dart had been thrown straight towards Don. However, the dart never reached the intended turtle because Leo had suddenly taken the place of Don who he had shoved out of harm's reach, a sharp hiss escaped Leo as the dart embedded itself in his arm and he collapsed on the roof again. Don let out an anguished shout and crawled over to inspect his brother.

"Well that's interesting. I've always wondered what a double dose of the drug will do to a turtle's mind and I guess we shall now find out, if he did not have amnesia before I can almost guarantee he will now."

Mikey heard Raph start shouting at Stockman but before he could concentrate on what was being said he heard Don whisper his name. "Mikey…don't look around just listen. We need to get out of here, I don't think our chances are good if we get into another fight. The next train will pass this roof in the next few minutes, if we can jump on the roof we might stand a chance of escaping. Once we go Raph should follow but we can't say anything without Stockman hearing."

Mikey nodded and shuffled his legs until he was ready to leap. He saw Don manoeuvring himself around Leo to be in the best position to grab him. "Ok get ready it's pulling out of the station…..NOW!"

Mikey leaped towards the railway and saw Don jumping too Leo tightly held in his arms. He saw Raph's head whip round at Don's voice comprehension dawning on his face. A few seconds later Mikey hit the metal roof of the moving train and saw his brothers land next to him, the train started picking up speed and finally Mikey was heading back towards home.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the TMNT or their stories**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Donatello was caught in a heady mix of emotions, worry, relief and fear all fought for dominance as he looked for reassurance at Raph who was standing vigil in the doorway of the empty carriage they had managed to sneak into. "Do you think we are out of danger now Raph?"

"Nobody jumped from the rooftop we left and I don't think the Elite can materialize on a fast moving object. I'll be happy once we are in New York even though it's where the Shredder is based. I guess we will have to exit the train before it enters the station or we could be met by a welcoming party. How's Leo?"

"He looks very pale and his heart is racing even though he is unconscious. Without my lab I have no idea what the memory drug is doing to his system or his mind."

Mikey shifted from his position in the corner looking miserable. "This is all my fault, you guys should never have come for me."

Don saw fire burn in Raph's eyes "what did I tell you before Mikey this situation is certainly not your fault. If anything it's Leo who…"

"Raph!" Don cut in warningly before Raph could say something he might later regret. Don turned to Mikey, "we would never blame you Mikey, you are our brother and we have spent the last year searching for you. When I found you there was no question of coming to get you no matter what the cost. We are family and could not function with you missing." Mikey looked slightly less upset but Don could tell the situation still weighed on his mind.

"Can you guys tell me more about home and the things we have done?"

"I don't know Mikey, I have no pain medication and telling you about the past could cause a mass of memories to try and break through together. One memory alone looks painful but a load together could cause great pressure in your head."

"But if you only told me one story at a time then it might not be so bad. Please…" Mikey turned on the puppy dog eye look that always worked on anyone and the look that Don had missed the most during the past year._ He always did know how to get his own way and that innocent enthusiasm is what kept the family together._

"Ok BUT only one story at a time and if it looks like everything is getting too much we will stop straight away."

"Great thanks Donnie. Can you start with how we ended up mutated?"

Raph looked round from the door with an incredulous look on his face, "You mean to say you can't even remember that Mikey?"

"I suppose it makes sense. If Mikey could not remember he had brothers then how was he supposed to remember the mutation, it is all intrinsically linked." Don mused thoughtfully. "What explanation were you given by Stockman to explain your situation?"

"Supposedly I was a turtle in a drugs testing laboratory and one of the drugs tested cause a huge accident resulting in my mutation and a big hush-up. It all sounded like something out of a comic book but it was the only thing I knew and seemed quite plausible."

"Hm well it had to be a good story that seemed believable so you would not have any reason to question it. The real story isn't that different in terms of sounding like a comic book story. I'm not a brilliant story teller like Master Splinter but I shall give it my best go."

For the next hour Don launched into the story of their mutation from pet shop turtles, how Splinter found them and raised them and how they never found out where the mutation liquid came from until recently with their discovery of the TCRI building. During the telling of the TCRI break-in Mikey started to look distant, suddenly he was gripping his head and slumped to the floor of the carriage groaning. Don immediately stopped telling the story and pulled his brother's head into his lap. Raph came over looking concerned "how long will the memory flashback last?"

"I don't know Raph it depends what he is remembering. The last few times it seems the memory flashback has passed quickly but where the story was being fed to him this could last longer. This was what I was worried about."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Donnie. He understood what could happen and I guess the memories have to come back somehow."

They both lapped into silence and waited for Mikey to come around. Five minutes later Mikey woke up and looked up at Don "ugh it feels like an imp is tapping away inside my brain."

Raph peered over to look at him. "What do you remember?"

"Everything from that mission…Mr Mortu, the icky decontamination area, the flying utroms and the transmat which sent us into space. Dude that was some serious stuff, were we always getting into situations like that."

Don smiled sadly. "We sure seem to always get into trouble, guess it's turtle luck running true to form. I think that last flashback was quite intense so you will not get anymore stories until we are back at the lair within reach of adequate aspirin!"

"Aw, how long do you reckon we have until we hit New York?"

"The journey down took most of the day and we haven't even been on board for two hours yet!"

"How else do you propose we fill the time?"

"Rest Mikey. That's probably the best solution for your headache." Mikey looked like he was about to argue but obviously thought better of it and laid his head back on Don and soon fell asleep.

Don's thoughts were interrupted by Raph. "You should get some sleep too Don. I'll keep watch over our position and Leo, I'll wake you if anything changes."

_Don was sat at his computer in his lab researching the latest upgrades for his security system. He had given Master Splinter his medicine and Raph was topside however he could now hear the sounds of a scuffle outside his room. He tried to get up from his desk to check out the situation but found his legs would not move, a heavy weight seemed to be pinning him to the floor even though he could see nothing on him. The sounds were getting louder when suddenly a scream tore through the air along with somebody desperately shouting his name. Don struggled harder to get up and suddenly the weight seemed to lift from his legs. _Don's eyes flew open and realised he had been dreaming until Mikey had moved. He looked around the carriage and took in the situation. Mikey was sitting up next to him looking like he had just been jerked awake, Raph seemed to be shouting Don's name as he was grappling with Leo who appeared to be awake and was screaming and convulsing on the floor.

"DON, need a little help here!"

He got up and immediately went to help Raph restrain Leo. Leo did not appear to recognize them and close-up did not appear to be awake despite his eyes being open, his body seemed to be thrashing about on it's own and Don could not get a proper hold on any part of his body and his skin felt like it was burning. Don remembered a training session on knocking out an opponent kindly and immediately went for a pressure point. Leo's body suddenly relaxed and his eyes slid closed. "What happened?"

Raph looked troubled. "I don't know. One minute he is out of it and the next he starts moving about like he is having a fit. I went to hold him down so he didn't hurt himself and then his eyes fly open and he starts screaming like I had caused him pain."

"It must be the double dose of the drug interfering with his brain. His skin feels like it's on fire as though his body is fighting a fever and his heart seems to be racing even faster than before. The drug could be bringing bad memories to the surface which could be why he screamed when you tried to restrain him. I need to get him into my lab, there's nothing I can do while we are stuck on this train."

The next few hours on the train passed tensely with the same scene happening over and over again. Leo would awake and his body would go into a fit, all his brothers could do was try to hold him down to prevent him from hurting himself. When the sun was starting to rise Don looked out of the carriage window and was half relieved, half anxious when he saw the familiar outline of the New York skyline. _This now brings a whole new set of problems. Somehow Raph and I have to get back to the lair in the daylight without being seen by New Yorkers and avoiding the Foot who know we are arriving whilst carrying Leo and leading Mikey who hopefully won't have a mass memory flashback triggered by all the familiar scenes._

Raph broke the silence. "We should be getting ready to get off when we hit the city border in five minutes. That will be far enough away from the station to give us a head start on the Foot and we should still be able to easily reach the sewer network."

Don felt himself vaguely nodding. The task ahead to get to the lair felt so impossible he could not imagine all four of them reaching it intact. He thought of Master Splinter alone and weak waiting for them to bring home Michelangelo and Don knew that he could not bear to fail his Sensei.

Raph cut across his musings again. "I'll carry Leo and you can lead Mikey. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready Raph."

"Mikey?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Could those Elite Ninja already be in New York if we left them far behind?"

"I don't know Mikey. They have a funny habit of defying normal laws. The best we can hope for are a couple of normal foot ninja…the worst could be Shredder himself out there waiting."

"The Shredder…isn't he the one that threw Leo through the window in the memory I had back in the middle of the earlier fight?"

Don could feel alarm bells ringing in his head. "Try not to think about it too much Mikey. We have to get you home first then you can remember all you want. You cannot afford to have another flashback before then."

Mikey looked like he wanted to contradict Don then thought better of it. He smiled sadly "I guess your right Don, my curiosity is getting the better of me."

"Guys we need to get ready to jump." Don moved with Mikey to the open door where Raph was already stood waiting with Leo slung around his shoulders limply. Don could see the ground moving rapidly past the train and felt slightly sick as he thought of all the possible negative outcomes. Raph tensed next to him "Get ready….NOW."

Don leaped from the carriage and executed a perfect roll to absorb the impact of hitting the non-moving tarmac ground. He got up and looked around, Mikey was dusting himself off and Raph was already standing (and Don was relieved to see) still holding Leo. Raph saw Don looking at him and flicked his head towards the nearest alleyway. They swiftly moved into the entrance and Don was immensely glad to see a manhole cover towards the far end of the alley. Don ran over towards it and reached down to grab it when a red feather tipped arrow landed in the cover inches away from his hand. _Oh shell you have got to be kidding me. How could they possibly find us so quickly? _He looked up and scanning the rooftops saw a foot ninja outlined in the rising sun._ They must be desperate to get us if they are willing to risk fighting us in broad daylight. _He reached down quickly again to pull open the manhole but a foot ninja jumped down straight in front of him preventing him from pulling the manhole cover up. Don backed away from the foot ninja, back towards where Raph was stood with Leo and Mikey. "What's the plan now then Raph?"

The sound of Raph drawing his sais answered his question and he reached behind for his shell for his bo, out of the corner of his eye he say Mikey nervously draw his nun chuck. Almost in response Don heard movement behind them and turned to find the alley had quickly filled with foot ninja.

"Don, you have to take Leo and get to the roof with Mikey. I'll fend off the foot here and join you up there."

Don looked at Raph and saw an urgency there he had not seen in a long time. Raph transferred Leo into Don's arms, obviously the year of estrangement had taken its toll on Leo who felt a lot lighter than he should have been. He saw Mikey move towards the fire escape and felt Raph push him forcibly towards wall.

No foot ninja appeared to follow them up the fire escape and Don heard the beginnings of a fight begin below but once on the roof the situation became apparent Ninja lined the rooftop obviously waiting for them to appear. Don set Leo on the ground and moved to a protective stance in front of him and Mikey. Strangely none of the ninja appeared to attack but seemed to be waiting patiently for a signal. The sounds of fighting below seemed to show no signs of abating so Don realised he was on his own, he desperately looked behind him but ninja had appeared on the adjacent rooftops as well. Looking at Mikey he felt his own fear reflected in the blue eyes staring back at him. _To Mikey, without his full memory, it must seem like we have yanked him from relative safety to complete danger and turned his world upside down. What kind of a brother must I look like to have dragged him into a situation like this._

"MIKEY, DON! What's going on up there?" As if on Raph's shout the ninja split down the middle to reveal a distant figure. A shiver went through Don as he thought he saw claws coming from the hands.

He heard Mikey moan behind him. "Oh no that can't be the Shredder?"

The Shredder leaped from the distant rooftop to land in front of Don. "Stockman warned me of your arrival turtle and he guessed you would be leaving before the station. You were wrong to assume you could rebuild your family, look how effective my foot clan is at ripping it apart."

Shredder raised his gauntlet and struck out towards Don who managed to deflect the blow using his Bo staff. Immediately the Shredder retaliated and they were soon in a fight. Don knew the Shredder was stronger than him and that he could only keep the defence up for a short while, hopefully until Raph could join him. Mikey had stayed on protection duty of Leo incase any of the foot had tried to jump him. After a while the emotional intensity of the night before caught up with Don and he found himself making some sloppy mistakes. One particularly heavy swing caught him off balance and he saw the Shredder take advantage of his mistake. A burning pain started along his arm as the Shredder's gauntlet opened up a deep wound from his shoulder to elbow. Crying out in pain Don dropped his Bo staff and the Shredder kicked him hard in the ribs sending him flying back into Mikey, he landed hard on the rooftop smacking his head on the ground. An overwhelming sense of failure overcame him as unconsciousness came to claim him. In the distance he heard Mikey shouting his name and his last memory was of a voice which sounded oddly like Leo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the TMNT or their stories**

**Chapter 12**

Mikey sat by his unconscious brother's bedside waiting for him to wake up. He replayed the events of the last half hour in his mind, marvelling at how all four of them had even managed to get home in one piece. As soon as they had escaped the Foot and entered the lair Mikey had experienced several blinding flashbacks which left him retching on the floor. Once Raph was satisfied Mikey had recovered he had dealt with their two unconscious brothers and then had disappeared into Master Splinter's chamber. The stirring of his brother brought his attention back to the present and he immediately took up Don's hand as the turtle started to murmer.

"Donnie, wake up."

Don turned his head to Mikey's voice and his eyes opened slightly. "Mikey, is that you?"

"Yeah dude, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"I've got a banging headache and my arm feels like its burning."

Mikey turned to the table and picked up some pills and a glass of water he had readied earlier. "2 aspirins coming right up. Raph has wrapped your arm as best he could. The wound is pretty deep and long where the Shredder slashed you."

As Mikey mentioned the Shredder Don's eyes flew open as he sat upright on the bed looking panicked. "Of course the Shredder. Where's Raph…How's Leo."

Mikey reached out and put a comforting hand on Don's shoulder. "Take it easy Donnie, Raph is with Master Splinter and Leo is laid in the bed just next to you." Don swivelled his head round and sighed with relief as he took in Leo's form on the bed next to him.

"I thought we were goners when the Shredder kicked me back and we were surrounded. I assume Raph managed to get up to the roof in time?"

"Well actually that's the odd part, Raph didn't save our shells Leo did."

Don looked extremely confused. "Leo did? But he's been unconscious since we left Florida."

"Yeah I know it sounds strange but he managed to wake up almost at the stage where we were about to get our shells handed to us." Mikey turned his thoughts back to the fight relaying it all to Don.

_**As they reached the rooftop the situation seemed hopeless to Mikey as he took in the mass of ninja waiting for them. Don had moved into a protective stance in front of him and had laid Leo down on the ground. Mikey looked down into the alley below and could just make out Raph in the middle of a fighting frenzy which obviously was not going to be over soon. Looking back he caught Don's eyes and saw desperation and terror etched on his face.**_

"_**MIKEY, DON! What's going on up there?" Raph's shout caused the ninja to split revealing a distant figure adorned with claws. A flash of memory started in Mikey's mind which he desperately tried to suppress. "Oh no that can't be the Shredder?"**_

_**The Shredder leaped from the distant rooftop to land in front of Don. "Stockman warned me of your arrival turtle and he guessed you would be leaving before the station. You were wrong to assume you could rebuild your family, look how effective my foot clan is at ripping it apart."**_

_**Shredder raised his gauntlet and struck out towards Don who managed to deflect the blow using his Bo staff. Immediately the Shredder retaliated striking out repeatedly. Mikey felt torn between helping Don and staying guard over Leo incase the Foot tried to launch an attack while he was on the ground. Mikey could see that Don began to tire as he began to make mistakes but his attention was drawn down to Leo who had begun to shift on the ground. A cry of pain came from Don and he looked up to see Don flying towards him and hit the ground. **_

"_**Donnie!" Mikey moved towards his downed brother. Mikey was losing hope of escaping the situation as Don was slipping away into unconciousness and Raph was still in the alley fight. **_

"_**Shredder you shall not touch them!" Mikey looked back amazed to see Leo awake and on his feet with swords drawn. Leo's cheeks looked flushed and he was sweating but his eyes had a determined glint to them.**_

_**Shredder obviously took in Leo's condition and chuckled derisively. "Do you expect to defeat me Leonardo? I shall have to reward Stockman for being so effective at bringing you down."**_

_**To Mikey it looked clear that Leo could not stand for much longer but saw his fists tighten around his katana. "We shall see about that Shredder." Leo launched himself at the Shredder and they commenced a fierce battle.**_

"_**Mikey! What the shell is Leo doing fighting the Shredder?" Mikey jumped as he swivelled around to face Raph. Concern was etched on his face as he was looking in disbelief at the fight going on before him.**_

"_**I don't know. He was out on the floor one minute and when I went to check on Don he suddenly got up and started fighting."**_

"_**Stay there with Don, I'm go gonna help him. We have to get out of here." Even though Leo looked dead on his feet it did not appear to be affecting his fighting skills, he had managed to get several good hits in on the Shredder. Raph looked positively dangerous as he joined the fray. Mikey turned his concentration back to Don who was looking pale presumably due to blood loss from his wound. Mikey retrieved Don's bag which was on the rooftop and rummaged for a suitable compress. He was not surprised to find an extensive first aid kit in the bag and memories were tugging at the corners of his mind of similar situations, he tried to push them away since Raph was counting on him to look after Don and could not afford for him to black out on the rooftop. He wrapped Don's arm as best he could to stem the flow of blood.**_

_**A roar of anger sounded from the Shredder and Mikey looked up to see him flying back from a powerful kick towards his foot ninja. Leo was running back towards Mikey and Don while Raph was protecting his back, when he got to them he only stopped to pick up Don and jumped off the edge of the roof onto the fire escape. "Come on Mikey." Mikey followed him to see Leo already in the alley lifting the manhole cover, he scrambled down to help him pass Don down into the sewers. Once Leo was in he had taken off again carrying Don, Mikey jumped down into the sewers and followed looking back to see Raph closing the manhole cover up behind them. They ran for 15 tense minutes looking back constantly until Mikey started passing junctions which looked familiar to him. Again the tug of memories was getting stronger but he managed to divert his concentration onto a different path. What seemed like ages later Leo stopped at a certain point in the wall and pulled a lever which caused a hidden door to swing inwards revealing a spacious lair. Leo stepped inside and laid Don carefully on the floor, he managed to look back at them both "Get him to the infirmary he needs that arm wrapped before it gets infected" before collapsing on the ground next to Don.**_

"_**Leo!" Raph pushed past Mikey to check on Leo who was out cold on the ground. Mikey stepped inside and looked around at the circular room. There were two tiers and a pool in the middle of the room. Looking over in the corner was a huge bank of TVs with several entertainment systems connected to them, a dark haired man was sat on the couch looking towards the open door. Unable to stem the memories any longer several flashbacks hit him forcing him to his knees.**_

Finishing the replay Mikey saw Don looking with concern at him. "What sort of flashbacks did you remember?"

"Dude it feels like everything was trying to break through all at once…movie nights, finding April and bringing her back here, training sessions, pranks I pulled on Raph, your inventions and my ability to break them…."

A small smile crossed Don's face. "Hopefully if the main chunk of your memory has returned then there may only be small flashbacks in future. The main problem now is Leo and what the double dose could have done to him. If I can I will have to compare his blood against yours to see if we can get rid of the drug. I think I have everything in my lab to start."

"Hey Don I don't think you will be moving quite yet. For one you're still pretty pale from the blood loss and need to eat and rest and second Raph will tie you to the bed if you try to move."

"Damn right that's what will happen brainiac, you're in no fit state to be moving anywhere." Mikey laughed as Don seemed to jump a foot in the air as Raph appeared in the doorway behind him.

"The longer we leave it Raph the more damage the drug could do to Leo and I need to know how much is left in Mikey's system."

"Don't you think I know that? April can take the blood, she's done it before, and we can analyse it on your laptop but on no condition are you going to be getting out of that bed."

Don's expression looked mutinous but he seemed to shrink under Raph's stern gaze. "Fine but you will need to tell me what you have given to Leo so far and what his condition currently is so I can assess all the variables. Also I need to know if Mikey has had any painkillers for his headaches incase they are affecting his blood."

"Calm down Don, I'll give you all the info you ask for but first you are going to eat and I am going to take Mikey to see Master Splinter." Mikey felt his stomach flip at the last statement, he was feeling apprehensive about seeing their Father for the first time since his kid-nap. Even though he had had several flashbacks involving Splinter he could not guess at the reaction he might have of his son's re-appearance due to the ill-effects it seemed to have had on his brothers.

After Raph had forced a tray of soup, bread and juice on Don and made sure he stayed put Mikey followed him out the room to their Sensei's chamber. Raph knocked on the paper door and Mikey heard a weak "Enter" from inside, Raph gave Mikey a small nod and taking a deep breath Mikey slid the paper door inside and took in the scene inside. He was shocked to see how thin Master Splinter had become and how weak he looked laid on his bed, however on his Father's face was a content smile as he laid his eyes on his missing son after a year.

"Welcome home Michelangelo. Please come and sit by me, it is a relief to see you again." Mikey moved into the room and heard Raph slide the door shut behind him leaving them alone.

As Mikey knelt by his Father's bed he could feel a growing sense of guilt that his absence had caused such strife to his family and the deterioration of his Father's health. "Master Splinter…I'm so sorry I ever managed to get myself kidnapped and that I never got myself out of the situation. I should've taken more notice of my dreams and my gut feeling that something was missing from my life. Will you forgive me for bringing such hurt to this family? If I can help heal the wound between Raph and Leo I will gladly do it, if you need anything I will willingly help…"

Splinter put up a paw to stem the flow of words and grasped Mikey's hand. "My son you should not feel responsible for the events that have befallen this family. You are a great ninja and I know you would not have been captured easily. Raphael has passed on the story of your capture to me, the Shredder is a formidable enemy and would've made sure he had the best system in place to keep you from remembering us or trying to leave." He paused as a fit of coughing shook through him. Mikey passed on a glass of water from the bedside which he accepted gratefully. "As for Leonardo and Raphael they have always had a volatile relationship and you must not blame your capture for their situation now, I could sense at the time that things were going to reach a breaking point between them but could not prevent it and for that I must take responsibility. However, I believe things may be healing on Raphael's side as he grows concerned for Leonardo's condition."

Mikey felt Master Splinter's words lift his feeling of guilt. "What about you sensei?"

Splinter smiled sadly. "Whilst seeing you come home unharmed is the greatest relief to me I now worry for Leonardo. Alas age is also against me and only time will tell if I can recover fully but I hope to see my sons all together once more. Now enough about me you must tell me how you are and what memories you have managed to recover?"

"I'm fine sensei. My head still hurts slightly but I guess that's to be expected after the number of flashbacks that happened when I came in the lair. It feels like I've managed to get back a huge number of my memories. I'm sure they are not all back but Donnie seems to think the flashbacks will be less in future and he's going to analyse my blood to see how much of the drug is left in my system."

"Good, I'm glad to hear you have managed to regain much of your past without too much pain on your part. Now I was wondering if you can escort me to see how your brothers are doing?"

"Of course Master Splinter." Mikey retrieved Master Splinter's cane from the corner of the room and helped him to stand. Mikey was shocked at how he light felt but he seemed to need no assistance in walking as he set off towards the door of his room.

Upon entering the lab it appeared there had been little change in the half hour Mikey had been with his Father. Don was looking less pale and more alert, he already had his laptop on by his bed and was tapping away furiously. Raph was sat in-between the beds with a concerned frown on his face, he jumped up when Master Splinter entered the room. "Master Splinter what are you doing out of bed?"

"I wished to see how your brothers are doing. Have you any news yet on Leonardo's condition?"

Don paused in his typing and looked up at Mikey and Splinter. "I'm not sure sensei. Raph managed to get a blood sample, the drug is very prominent in his system but I am not certain what it is doing to his mind."

"I believe I may be able to assist by trying to reach him on the astral plane. In my chamber I could sense his presence and it is extremely distressed."

"It could be worth a shot."

Raph grimaced. "But sensei you are not strong enough to complete a meditation session."

"Strong enough for this Raphael if you and your brother's assist me."

Raph still looked less than certain about the idea but he grudgingly nodded. "Don cannot get up from his bed though so we will have to gather around here." He shot Don a daring look as Don had opened his mouth to disagree but quickly shut it again. Master Splinter had moved to sit in the seat Raph had vacated while Raph went to fetch two more seats for him and Mikey.

Meanwhile Mikey was feeling apprehensive about the meditation session. "Uh Master Splinter? I haven't done any meditation since before I was captured, I doubt I will be very helpful in this."

"Do not worry Michelangelo, clear your mind and you will feel the spirit of meditation come back to you. Your brothers presences will help you reach the astral plane and you will all be required if we are to reach Leonardo." Mikey moved to sit next to Master Splinter as Raph came back into the lab with the extra two chairs. Don had shut down his laptop and was waiting expectantly on his bed. Master Splinter shut his eyes and began to breathe deeply, Mikey followed his lead and tried to empty all thought from his mind, soon he could feel several familiar presences brush against his mind, surroundings started to take shape and he found himself standing in a meadow. However instead of green healthy grass he was met by brown mud with dead-looking trees and an overcast sky. The whole place had an ominous feel to it. Looking around he saw Master Splinter, Raph and an uninjured Don standing next to him staring at a form a bit further away.

Mikey moved closer and on further inspection discovered it was a small turtle curled up on the ground crying bitterly, a blue headband covered the entire turtles head. "Hey little dude what's up?"

The small turtle looked up at Mikey and sniffed miserably. "I've lost my brothers and don't know where to find them. Also this place makes me feel scared, there could be monsters in places like this."

"Hey, I'm scared of monsters too so I say we team up and look for your brothers together?" Mikey turned on his best smile even though he was getting a sinking feeling by the minute and extended a hand to the little turtle. The little turtle smiled back uncertainly and took the hand offered, he got up and stood close by Mikey's side. Mikey turned around to see Raph and Don looking totally lost while Master Splinter was peering closely at the little turtle. "So..er..what now guys?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles**

**Chapter 13**

Raph was feeling extremely uneasy standing in the middle of a seemingly dead meadow with a tiny version of his older brother who had latched himself onto Mikey's side and was looking up at them curiously. He knew he was no good in situations like these and did not want to scare his older-younger brother by applying his usual get-angry-first-ask-questions-later solution.

Master Splinter was still peering at the little turtle intently. "What is your name my son?"

"Um Leo I think."

"You think?"

"My head feels all fuzzy." The little turtle's eyes welled up with tears again which threatened to spill over.

Don knelt down next to Leo and put his hand on the tiny turtle's shoulder. "Hey don't worry, we can help you. Do you know where your brother's went?"

Leo shook his head miserably. "No, I can't remember when I was with them. I woke up not very long ago in this horrible place."

"Ok. I'm going to speak with my brothers and father to decide how to look for your brothers."

"Please don't leave me."

"We aren't going to leave you. Mikey will stay and chat with you while I speak to the others alright?" Don got up and motioned for Raph and Master Splinter to follow him a little away from the tiny turtle.

"Ok Donnie, Master Splinter what exactly is going on here? Why has Leo appeared as a toddler and how have we ended up in the land of the living dead?"

"I can only theorize that the memory drug has caused him to forget certain things and so he is portrayed as a scared young turtle."

"I believe Donatello may be correct. The astral plane reflects the state of a person's mind and so Leonardo's form is reflecting the current state of his distressed mind."

"But what do we do about it Master Splinter?" Raph was feeling more lost by the minute. He had never been good at meditation and the astral plane usually offered no thugs to bash the heads in.

Splinter looked thoughtful for a moment "I think the answer is simple. We need to help him find his brothers."

Raph felt totally confused by this statement "But uh no disrespect sensei I'm confused because we are his brothers…"

"Yes Raphael you are the brother's of Leonardo but this small child does not recognize that. It will be up to you to overcome the memory loss of the drug and make this child remember who you are. However it will be a difficult task due to the upheaval in this family during the past year. You must keep in mind that the Leonardo lying in the infirmary bed has been estranged from us for one year and we have all been affected by the absence of Michelangelo. These things may present barriers in his subconscious and I believe it is showing itself already in the dying landscape. Therefore Raphael you must show no hostility towards him or this task will not work."

Seeing Leo in this form and knowing he was lying in the infirmary bed back in the lair it was hard for Raph to keep up his hatred of Leo that he had developed every since Mikey's disappearance. "I understand Master Splinter. Seeing him like this and being in this creepy place I er … well I … you know."

"Care for your brother?" Splinter reached out and grasped Raph's shoulder. "Yes Raphael I believe the whole situation has softened the aggression you had for him. Do not be ashamed to show it, we shall need everything to bring Leonardo back to us and make this family whole again."

Splinter turned and made his way back to Mikey and the tiny Leo. Raph could see Don watching him intently out the corner of his eye so he turned to face him. "What you looking at me like that for Don?"

Don shuffled embarrassed. "Oh nothing…I just…well it had seemed like things between you and Leo were irreparable."

"Yeah I know but things change I guess. We are still brother's after all and we have found Mikey who is actually now half back to his normal self. Also look at the miserable state of that kid over there, who could ever be angry with that?" Raph looked towards Leo who was clinging onto Mikey's hand looking worried. "Anyway have you got any genius ideas on how to proceed with this situation?"

"Well I think Master Splinter is right, we have to make him remember us. When he does start to remember things it will be the same process as Mikey has just gone through, flashbacks and such, which will show the drug is breaking down. However, going through this will be hard since we are on the astral plane and so actual barriers may appear if his mind is in pain which we will have to lead him through."

"Right, you make it sound just so easy." Don rolled his eyes at the evident sarcasm. "So how do we start?"

"I think Mikey already has." Raph looked over and could see Mikey gesticulating wildly over some story he had started to tell Leo. The tot was looking slightly less fearful of the situation as he watched Mikey. "Shall we go back over?"

Raph nodded and moved back towards the group, drawing closer he could now make sense of the story and it seemed Mikey was telling the tot about the time they had met Quarry and the lonely Entity who had tried to get them to stay and repopulate his city. In typical Mikey fashion he was focusing on his heroic part in the tale. "I managed to grab his teleporting device and capture the bad dude which freed my brothers who were all thankful I had saved the day like always."

"Yeah dream on Mikey. You certainly seem to have regained a slightly untruthful version of your memories."

"Ah don't be jealous, you just would never admit you were so grateful at the time."

"If you hadn't just been through what we've been through I swear I'd smack ya round the head." He raised a hand to prove his threat. A watery chuckle sound from below Mikey and Raph looked down to see the small Leo laughing at them through his tears. "What's so funny?"

"You remind me of my own brother's…I think."

Mikey looked positively ecstatic at the news. "Tell me about your brother's Leo."

"Well there's three of them. Two of them fight like you and your brother did just then and the third one is quiet and reads a lot."

"What're their names."

"They um one is called Don and the others are…" Leo faltered in mid-sentence and hung his head towards the ground again. Raph could see Mikey look towards Don for assistance but Don shook his head as though to let Leo figure it out on his own. After a few tense minutes of silence the little turtle looked up and directly at Raph. "What's your name?"

Raph looked uneasily back into Leo's eyes. "Raphael…but most people call me Raph."

Leo silently mouthed the name a few times to himself, a small frown creased his forehead. "One of my brother's is called Raph too. I don't think he likes me very much though."

"Er why do you say that?"

"We argue a lot and he says mean things and he always tries to show he is better than me and…" Leo trailed off clutching his forehead and collapsed to his knees. As the small turtle had been talking the sky had been getting progressively darker and now a fierce wind was picking up causing the dead leaves to be swirled about on the ground.

Raph looked helplessly towards Don and Master Splinter. "What did I say?"

"I think he's having a flashback. Though judging by the dramatics he's not remembering any of the good times with you." Suddenly Raph felt like he was being pushed backwards by a strong force. Don reached out and physically grabbed Raph's arm. "Why do you appear to be fading out of sight?"

"Raphael you must help Leonardo remember the good times you two have had together. At the moment he is only remembering the negative and I believe he is trying to push you out of his mind."

Raph turned back to face Leo who was still kneeling on the ground while Mikey had knelt beside him with an arm around his shoulders. He felt a huge responsibility settle on his shoulders as he moved to kneel directly in front of the tot. "Er hey Leo, how ya doing?" There was no response from the small turtle. "Your brother Raph can't be all that bad can he? I mean he is your brother so probably doesn't mean the nasty things he says. Maybe he seems like he's trying to be better than you cuz he wants to live up to the things you do since you're his big brother but doesn't do a very good job of showing it." The sky still appeared to be darkening as Raph spoke, he felt uncomfortable spilling his inner feelings in front of his entire family but knew the situation required it. Master Splinter seemed to understand the uneasiness Raph felt and laid a paw on Don and motioned to Mikey to follow him out of earshot of Raph and Leo. Looking back he nodded at Raph to carry on, with his brothers out of range he sat down next to Leo and put an arm around the miserable tot.

"Hey Leo, I bet your brother really looks up to you and wouldn't let anything happen to you. He is probably searching frantically for you cuz he's worried about you. I have an older brother called Leo too but he's in bad shape at the moment cuz he was trying to protect me and my brothers even though I have treated him badly ever since our little bro got kid-napped a year ago." The turtle appeared to be listening to Raph and had stopped crying for the moment. "My Leo is always trying to protect us even tho we're capable of defending ourselves. One time he was beaten up by the Foot so badly and got his swords broken, it wasn't his fault but he thought he had let us down and shouldn't be our leader, I had to remind him how good he was at leading us. I was wrong in telling him to leave us one year ago, it wasn't his fault that Mikey got captured. I see now what I should've seen then that Leo thought the gang wars in the city were all his fault, it's the same overprotective nature coming out. I don't know if I will ever get my big brother back and I don't think I can handle the thought of what might happen if he's gone forever. I hope it's not too late to say sorry." Raph closed his eyes against the press of tears threatening to spill over. He felt the tot shift out from under his arm, he felt a weight of failure settle upon him as he guessed the little turtle had been scared off by Raph's confessions.

Suddenly he felt a familiar presence re-appear at his side and a tentative voice spoke to him. "Raph?" Opening his eyes he found the very familiar sight of his older brother by his side.

"Leo!"

"What are we doing here? The last thing I remember was pretending to be Mikey."

"We're on the astral plane. You blacked out in Florida and we weren't able to wake you, you were having fits and suddenly woke up to fight the Shredder when we were back in New York. You blacked out once more when we got home and we haven't been able to wake you. Splinter suggested coming here to help you beat the memory drug." Hearing their exchange Raph saw Splinter and his brother's turn back round, Raph hastily wiped the tears from his eyes.

"My son. It is good to see you again."

"Master Splinter? What are you doing here? I thought you were ill."

"Well enough to come and help you my son." Raph looked around and noticed the changing scenery. The wind had gone and the clouds were turning to a lighter grey while the trees and grass were steadily coming back to life. Don gently manoeuvred his way in front of Leo and began examining him.

"Leo, how much of recent events do you remember?"

"Nothing of what Raph has just described, I don't remembering fighting the Shredder at all. I can remember things up until Stockman injected me with something."

"Ok. I think you were in quite a troubled state of mind so you wouldn't remember the fight. How is your long-term memory, do you feel like there are any gaps?"

"How would I know that Donnie? If there are gaps then surely I wouldn't realise it? Anyway I think I remember most things like you lot and April & Casey."

"Good, I'll have to do another blood test back in the lab to see what has happened in your bloodstream but otherwise I think Raph has helped you overcome most of the worst part."

Leo looked sidelong at Raph and gave a small smile. "Yeah I think he definitely helped."

While Don had been quizzing Leo Mikey had been hanging at the back but now he bounced forward with his trade-mark grin in place. "Leo dude it's great to see you as you again. That tot was cute but it was a bit odd."

"Mikey? How are you? The last time I remember seeing you was with your amnesia."

"I've had quite a few ferocious flashbacks on the train and when we reached the lair. Donnie thinks the main chunk of my memory has returned and I may only have small flashbacks in the future. I certainly remember all you guys though." Leo's expression was one of genuine happiness as Mikey explained how his memory had returned. Raph noticed that the clouds had dissipated and they were now stood in the middle of a lush, flowering meadow completely different to the dark dead landscape they had arrived in. Looking at Don and Master Splinter, Raph realised they had noticed the change too.

Master Splinter stepped forward and laid a paw on Leo's arm. "My son it certainly appears that your mind has healed. I think now would be a good time to go back to the physical world so Donatello may properly assess you and we can all start to heal from this experience."

Raph felt a strange knot in his stomach as Splinter talked about returning to their normal selves. "Master Splinter just because Leo has been healed here does that definitely mean he will be waking up back there?"

"Yes I believe he will. The coma was induced by the drug and we have succeeded in driving back the effects which should allow Leonardo to wake up once we leave the astral plane. Now take my hands my sons and we shall leave this place." Raph took one of Splinter's paws and managed to clear his mind of thought. Soon he could feel the infirmary chair he was sat in and opened his eyes to find himself back in the lair. Mikey, Don and Master Splinter were all opening their eyes but Raph's attention was only focused on Leo who was still lying on his beds. After a few moments he started to shift on his bed and soon Raph was relieved to be greeted with the sight of Leo opening his eyes. Mikey must have been watching Leo too and he leaped onto his older brother's bed and began to animatedly chat with him about everything that had happened. Raph watched them from his seat glad that Leo was awake but unsure of intruding on the situation. During one of Mikey's more exaggerated descriptions Leo glanced in Raph's direction and gave him a tired knowing glance, Raph nodded back in response. It might take some time to get their family back to how they used to be but with Mikey back and both him and Leo on the mend from Stockman's drugs Raph was sure things were going to turn out fine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles.**

**Epilogue**

_3 weeks later_

Don was sat in his lab analyzing the most recent blood samples from Mikey and Leo. Both sets of results looked good and Don was confident the drug had left their system completely. Since their return from Florida Mikey had only had a few small flashbacks after the main bulk of his memories returned. Leo had struggled to settle back into the lair after his year's estrangement but he was gradually getting back into life at the lair including his old routine of training in the dojo. Master Splinter was also starting to look a lot healthier as he watched his sons get back to normal. They had not gone to the surface for the first week until they were all fully healed for fear of running into the Shredder. However, they had managed to go up once Don's bandages were off and things had felt like before Mikey's absence as they enjoyed jumping over the rooftops playing a game of ninja tag.

Don absent mindedly scratched the scar on his arm. It was quite impressive stretching from his inner elbow up to his shoulder and was the biggest one any of them had ever collected. He could hear Mikey playing his video games in the lounge and it sounded like Leo was practicing a kata in the dojo. Earlier in the evening Leo and Raph had had their first argument since the whole Mikey situation. It had only been over a trivial thing but obviously it was weighing on his brother's mind as he heard a quiet shuffling in his doorway. Looking up he saw Raph looking sheepishly into the lab. "Oh hey Don, what you up to?"

"Looking at the latest blood results. Everything looks like both Mikey and Leo's blood are back to normal."

"That's great. Can I ask you something?"

"If it's about the fight earlier I wouldn't worry about it. You and Leo always used to fight so why would that ever change even with what we went through? Every leader has to have someone there to challenge him and that's your job, Mikey and I certainly wouldn't be able to do it. However, Leo knows you really do care for him underneath, after all you admitted you didn't want to lose him."

"Hey I thought you weren't listening to all that."

Don chuckled. "The wind was blowing in our direction. Don't worry I tried to talk over it so Mikey wouldn't hear most of it."

Raph smiled and looked relieved. "Thanks Don. I guess some 'normal' things are just gonna take some getting re-used to."

Don watched his brother walk away and listened to him talking to Mikey. The talking soon escalated into shouting as Mikey refused to give up the tv and soon Mikey's high-pitched girly scream could be heard followed by sounds of running as he took off round the lair. Don laughed and turned back to his computer. Things were certainly back to normal.


End file.
